


He Tells Her With Violets

by PhoenixWytch



Series: Over the Rainbow [7]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Colours of the Rainbow: Violet, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/pseuds/PhoenixWytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tells her everyday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Tells Her With Violets

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Mentalist_ or any of the characters from _The Mentalist_. If I did own them, Jane would be living with Lisbon and they would be kissing in every episode.

He visits her everyday with violets and hours of talking about anything and everything.

He tells her about the team and how they wish she were at the office with them.

He tells her how he figured out just whom their latest criminal is and what crazy plan he got the others to help him with to catch the lawbreaker.

He tells her how Grace is doing now that she is pregnant with Wayne’s child.

He tells her how Cho is still Cho since calling him Kimball is just plain weird and calling him boss or leader is never going to happen for she is the leader and always will be.

He tells her that the couch is still his place and no one but their team is allowed to touch it and how he broke some no name agent’s nose for daring to try.

He tells her that they have gone through half a dozen agents trying to find one that might fit.

He tells her how Cho and Wayne have him vet any agent that wants to play on their team and how he has a tendency to make them cry.

He tells her how the team is not the same without her.

He tells her that the team is worried about him.

He tells her how he just cannot sleep anymore, not even on the couch.

He tells her how he brings strawberries into work and how they sit on the corner of his desk until he throws them away at the end of the day since she is not there to share them with.

He tells her he would give anything to have her in the office again.

He tells her how he thinks of joining her and how he knows that if he did anything to do so that she would kill him herself.

He tells her he loves her and how he wishes that he had told her before.

He tells her goodbye as he leaves the violets on her stone marker.


End file.
